Among conventional packaging structures for cooking devices is one disclosed in JP 4818204 A (PTL1). In this packaging structure, a tray is set on a base member, a grid is set on the tray, and further a cushioning material is set on the grid. Then, the tray, the grid and the cushioning material are put into a heating chamber along with the base member. In this case, the grid and the base member are in contact with the tray.
The grid, when put into the heating chamber, is elastically deformed so that the cushioning material is prevented from catching on an opening of the heating chamber.
By the setting that the base member, the tray, the grid and the cushioning material are put into the heating chamber as described above, the tray is pressed against the base member by elasticity of the grid in the heating chamber, with the intention of restricting motions of the tray during the transportation.